


back home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles is back home...sterek drabble - 6/11 - words of the day: bacon, breeze, salt





	back home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

There’s a breeze in the air as Stiles peers through the kitchen window. Watching his father make bacon, he chuckles, only _slightly_ annoyed at his absence being taken advantage of. Knowing the sheriff keeps the back door unlocked, he enters softly, wanting to surprise the man.

“Too much salt…” his voice breaks as his father turns.

His father drops the pan, rushing across the room, pulling him into a hug. “ _Stiles_ …”

“I’m sorry dad. I didn’t know...”

“What happened? One day you were here, and suddenly you weren’t…”

Stiles fills him in. On the spell, seeing Derek, the parallel dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
